


They're already gone

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 5x15 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Both Felicity and Thea leave town after the events of 5x15 and it turns out that in their absence, Oliver realizes he lost everything. Thea connects with our favorite mechanic in Hub City. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, 5x15 was...what it was...I guess. This was my reaction piece to it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I have no beta and my kids were lunatics at bedtime, so blame them for any errors. ;)

Felicity sighed as she turned the monitor of the last computer off. She double checked the list in her head.

Set up regular updates – check.

Write a note to Curtis and Digg to help them man the computer and comms stations – check.

Weep openly at the thought of leaving her home away from home  - double check.

She took one last look around the place and then headed toward the elevator. Everyone was still gone, but they were on their way back from Oliver’s press conference and their showdown with Vigilante. She didn’t have much more time if she wanted to avoid a scene.

Felicity was done. She was gone. She had thought that she could stick around and still be part of the team despite her breakup with Oliver, but that was no longer the case. It had worked for a while. They had settled into a weird routine of not talking about things and keeping things professional.

And then Billy.

And then Susan.

And then her ex had asked her last night to help him mend fences with his girlfriend. She understood that she had a hand in Susan’s downfall, but it was pretty low to ask her to help him. Despite their separation, she would always be in love with Oliver and things like this were making it pretty hard to be around him. She seldom thought of him that way, but in that moment he was an asshole.

And then to make matters worse, immediately afterward she had launched into her traditional “you’re a hero,” pep talk. She was not proud of herself for that. Yep, the only way she could get over her eternal fawning over Oliver Queen was to make a clean break. Much as she loved her team and the mission, she needed some separation.

John had given her the speech about how her super power was empathy, and while she was happy to have a conversation with her friend, she had to roll her eyes at that sentiment. She was tired of being the cheerleader for Team Arrow. After almost five years of holding back the darkness, the candle that was within her was flickering out.

She took a deep breath, exited the building and drove toward the location that she was meeting her contact from Helix.

***

Thea hesitated before knocking on the door. She had no idea what to expect when she did. After she left her brother in city hall, she had just gotten in her car and driven. No destination in mind. She had surprised herself by ending up here.

She laughed at herself. _We just can’t stay away, can we, Queen?_

Finally, she got the courage and just knocked. She heard a TV inside turn off and footsteps approach the door. It swung open, and she was looking into the eyes she had missed so much. She was finally home.

“Thea,” Roy said breathlessly. He couldn’t say more because he was clearly shocked by his unexpected visitor.

She stared at him for a moment, taking him in. Not as bulky after giving up his Team Arrow workouts, but he was still muscular from working on cars all day. And still as handsome as ever.

“Hi, Roy,” she said with a smirk. She liked when she was able to surprise him.

“What are you doing here?”

“What, aren’t you going to ask a girl in?”

“Oh yeah, sure…come on in,” he said nervously.

The place looked the same as the last time she had come to visit him. She had told Oliver last month that she was at a conference, which she was, but she had neglected to mention that she also stopped for a weekend getaway in Hub City to be with Roy.

No one knew that she and Roy were kind of seeing each other long-distance, because they didn’t want to make anything official since their lives were in two different cities. But that was a moot point now, she supposed.

Out of instinct, she leaped into Roy’s arms and started kissing him. He didn’t ask any questions, he would rather embrace the moment.

A couple of hours later, when they were curled together in Roy’s bed, she told him everything that was going on. She hugged him a little tighter when he let out several expletives against her brother. She loved that he was always on her side.

Thea settled in to stay with Roy for a while. A little time with her love was just what she needed.

****

Once Felicity found out that Helix had been part of Prometheus’ plot, she officially had enough of Star City. She hopped on a plane and was back in her mom’s embrace in Las Vegas by the end of the day.

Felicity stayed with her mom for a while before finding her own apartment. She supported herself with some contract work, and a few jobs she took on for ARGUS, provided that Lyla would not talk to her about Team Arrow business. She kept in touch with John and the rest of the team via text, but never with Oliver.

He was suspiciously silent other than the first text he had sent – _Be safe, be happy._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Ugh, it was so frustrating to watch how hard he was fighting to get Susan back and Felicity leaves town and his only response is to wish her well. That man was so frustrating.

She did not hear from anyone named Queen for a month or so, until she got a text from the one she wasn’t expecting – Thea. She and Roy were coming to town and they wanted to see her. Felicity met them for lunch and was ecstatic to hear that they were in Vegas to elope. They invited Felicity to the chapel that evening to be a witness.

Oliver sat in the bunker in silence. Now that Prometheus was defeated, there was really no reason to come down here, but it was the only way he felt connected to his family. Even if they were no longer here.

Thea and Felicity had left months ago, taking a piece of his heart with each of them. He did not fight harder for them to stay because he wanted them safe and out of Prometheus’ warpath. And to be honest, he blamed himself for their departures and did not know how to repair the damage with then. He had acted like a complete and total ass at times with each of them. Sure, he was worried that they had gone too far, but he should have been more present in their lives to support them, rather than running into the arms of Susan Williams. He could see how his sister thought he had chosen the reporter over her. And Felicity…he could not believe he had asked her for romance advice.

He had no excuses, only regrets.

After they left town, things fell apart even more. Without Felicity to hold the team together, cracks started forming. Curtis quit so that he could win his husband back. Wild Dog was recruited by ARGUS, who wanted to tap into his military background but vigilante attitude. Diggle stayed by his side, but Oliver could tell he was not fully present.

And Susan…it turned out his girls had been right about her. She had worked with Prometheus to fake her own kidnapping as a way of outing Oliver Queen as the mayor on live TV. Oliver was on the run in both identities, and of course with Adrian Chase AKA Prometheus still the DA, the full weight of the police force’s power was hunting him.

It took a significant effort, and a little help in the end from Talia and his friends from Team Flash, to finally take down his enemy.

Also on live television, with the whole city watching. And surprisingly, just as they had during the battle with Damian Dahrk, the people of Star City embraced him. They were suddenly amazed that the city’s mayor was also its biggest hero. Everyone praised and loved Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow .

Except for the people he really wanted to.

He missed Felicity so much. She had been the one that lighted his way, and he did not return the favor for her. She was the love of his goddamn life and he had just let her go.

And Thea. There was once a time he pledged to do anything for his sister. And he had raked her over the coals over something she had done to his girlfriend.

So he sat in the bunker in silence, trying to think of a way to reach out to them. To try to get Thea and Felicity to even talk to him. Not that he deserved it.

In the end, it was his sister who reached out to him. She sent a text to let Oliver she was getting married the next day in Vegas, and invited him to attend if he wished. He jumped at the opportunity and hopped on the next available plane.

He met the couple at the chapel, and was surprised to see Felicity run in at the last minute carrying flowers. She seemed just as surprised to see him.

“We’re going to be over here talking to the officiant,” Thea said, pulling Roy along with her.

Felicity didn’t meet his eyes. Oliver scrambled to come up with something to say.

“I saw the news,” Felicity said quietly. “Mayor Queen and the Green Arrow are the same person, apparently.”

“Yeah, big news,” he said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I wasn’t there for you, for any of it,” Felicity said.

“You owe me no apologies,” Oliver hurried to say. “I’m the one who has to say sorry.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Felicity. For William, for Billy, for Susan, hell for everything including the League of Assassins, Slade and Isobel,” Oliver said. “I’m an idiot pretty much most of the time.”

Felicity laughed through her tears.

“Well, you were always my idiot,” she said.

“I’m hoping that someday I have a chance to be again,” he said in a whisper.

Felicity closed her eyes in indecision. Oliver prayed that she would let him back in.

“I don’t know…” she started.

“It’s OK, I know I have a lot of work to do,” Oliver said. “But first, let’s go in and watch my baby sister get married. And then I’m hoping you will let me take you to dinner.”

“Like a date?”

“Well the implication of dinner being a date…but it can be whatever you want it to be,” he said, smiling at her.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled back at him. Oliver held out the crook of his elbow and Felicity put her arm through it and the two walked side by side into the chapel to witness the union of Roy and Thea Harper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Have a great Friday and weekend.
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
